


It was the night before the Dawning...

by InvisibleSupernova



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSupernova/pseuds/InvisibleSupernova
Summary: Shin spends the night visiting Jarens grave, observing the city and says hi to Drifter.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 36





	It was the night before the Dawning...

It was snowing, slowly, delicately, because the snow knew there was no hurry. It was already piling up high on the ground, glowing softly in the moonlight. The night was still, no wind, no clouds, only lonely stars and lonely wanderers.  
  
Shin had been walking for a couple of hours now, and his socks were wet from melted snow, he himself frozen to the bone. It felt… not necessarily good, but grounding. Helpt keep his thoughts on track. He could start burning solar light of course, dry his socks and warm his soul. Didn’t feel right though, like it took away the realness of the night.

And what a night it was. All over the last city the pubs and bars would still be open, soft light and laughter spilling out through the cracks ‘till morning. And the houses, they would be decorated but dark, children pretending to sleep but buzzing with energy.  
  
The Tower, of course, was never dark. But when he’d passed it this afternoon it had also been warm. Guardians joking, throwing snowballs at each other, and trading dawning gifts with those they wouldn’t spend tomorrow with. He’d seen his guardian give Ikora a hug and a smile, and, as an afterthought, a wrapped book. The gift exchange with zavala had been stiff, the both of them in a fragile truce, but he’d stayed long enough after she’d left to see Zavala tear up when he discovered a badly hand knitted scarf under the gift wrapping.  
  
He himself usually didn’t bother with gifts. He’d been too busy, too old, and rarely had anyone to give them too. Teben had occasionally organised gift exchanges between the Shadows, but it had always been infrequent, they themselves spread over the system.  
  
This though, this cold walk through the night, was a tradition. In the moons faint light he could just make out the beginning of thick pine forest in front of him, and the mountains behind it. The snow crunched as he stepped through it, finally stopping as he came to the edge. In front of him was a large pine tree, it’s branches weighed down by the snow. The ground under it was dry though, protected by the heavy branches.  
  
He got down on his knees and gently, as to not disturb the snow, crawled in under them. Here it was dark, but warm, the ground soft and springy, covered in pine needles. He removed his gloves and placed them on the ground next to him, then turned on his helmet light. It illuminated the uneven words he’d carved there so long ago: Jarden Ward. Leaning forward, he ran his fingertips over them, the rough bark and smooth cuts. He was no longer the same man that in sorrow and anger had carved those words, still dirty from burying his third father. If Jaren could see him today, Shin wasn’t sure he’d recognise him. Wasn’t sure if he’d be proud of him, of all he’d done. Wasn’t sure if he’d wipe away the blood from his ears, or put a bullet between his eyes.  
  
Breaking his train of thoughts before it had a chance to wreck him, he leaned back and took out bottle and a shot glass from his pack. Setting the glass down on the ground, he had to use both his hands to open the bottle, before it gave in and the scent of whisky hit him. After filling the glass, he put down the bottle, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe. Silently he reminded himself that no matter what this hypothetical still alive Jarden would think of him, no one should have to spend the Dawning alone, even if his third father might deserved better company.  
  
And so, he raised his class to tree’s trunk, before downing it in one go. And if his chest hurt just a tiny bit, it was the whisky, and the cold, and not his heart.  
Before leaving, he poured out the rest of the whisky on the ground by the trunk, soaking the pine needles. Ignoring the strong smell, he got up and dusted the dirt from his knees, and began the long walk back. He still had one more place he wanted to hit before dawn. 

Despite the late hour, the tower was still bustling with activity when he came back. Someone had started a competition about who could put up light strands in the trickies places, and since guardians rarely did anything half-heartedly, a fierce competition was now in full swing. Zavala stood by Eva Levante, talking about safety regulations, but Shin could still see him smiling, bending his head back, taking it all in.  
Shin kept his helmet on and walked passed it, glad he wasn’t recognised.  
  
There were dawning lights down in the Annex as well, though fewer than in the main courtyard. Someone had wrapped several colourful light strands around the metal gate into his vendor space, all in different colours and blinking in different patterns. The effect was very ugly, and likely to produce a headache.  
  
Shaking his head, he stepped inside. Thankfully, Drifters space was more calmly decorated. Some glitter, some lights, and a bunch of ornaments on the bank stuck there with something that looked suspiciously like to silver tape. Drifter himself was sitting by one of his work tables, tinkering on a rifle, humming softly to himself.  
Shin leaned against the archwall, giving himself a moment to observe before announcing himself.  
  
“Sleepless, are we?”  
  
At his voice Drifter looked up, his hands stilling before he recognised him.  
  
“Could say the same to you” He replied, smiling, looking down onto the rifle again, his good mood for once not spoiled by Shin dropping in unannounced. “What’s keeping you up tonight brother?”  
  
“It’s the Dawning.” Shin said, as if this answered everything, and Drifter hummed, as if it did.  
  
“That reminds me” He said, getting up from his chair, and walking into the back of his shop, taking out a small wrapped gift. “Your favorite guardian left this with me, traveller knows how she knew you’d drop by.”  
  
Shin frowned as he took the gift from Drifters hands. He hadn’t been expecting this.  
  
“Well, you gonna open it or not?” Drifter said, somewhat impationely.  
  
Still frowning, he carefully removed the wrapping paper, finding a small bag of flower seeds. He smiled. Next to him, Drifter bent over double, roaring with laughter.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Drifter wiped a tear from his eye, “It’s perfect, absolutely perfect.” He said, walk back to his work bench, sitting down.  
  
Annoyed, Shin put the seeds away. “What did she get you anyway?”  
  
Drifter smirked. “Something better.”  
  
Which meant something violating tower protocol. Knowing very well he wouldn’t tell him what it was, Shin sighed, before walking up to to his worktable, eyeing the rifle.  
  
“What are you working on?”  
  
“Just some fine tuning”  
  
Devasive as ever. He’d taken up the screwdriver again, but wasn’t using it, just looking at the rifle, frowning.  
  
“Anyways,” Shin said, when it became apparent that Drifter wasn’t going to continue the conversation, “I have a Dawning gift for you”  
  
At this Drifter looked up again, suspicion coated thick on his face.  
  
“You,” he jabbed the screwdriver towards Shin, “Have a Dawning gift for me?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
Drifter raised his eyebrows, then glanced behind him towards the doorway, as if it would suddenly appear.  
  
“You know, if it’s a bullet, I’d rather you keep it to yourself until I can get my affairs in order.”  
  
“It’s not a bullet”  
  
Shin leaned forward, taking Drifter’s shin in his hand and tilting it upward, until their eyes met. Suddenly feeling foolish, Shin hesitated a moment, looking into Drifter’s eyes. They still held some of the suspicion from before, but also… was that..? Not giving himself more time to change his mind, he quickly pressed a kiss to Drifters lips, lingering a second before pulling away.  
  
“Happy Dawning” He breathed, opening his eyes. Drifter met his eyes, a smile playing in them.  
  
“Might be the worst Dawning gift I’ve ever received” he said, looking pleased. Shin was about to protest, when Drifter grabbed his chestplate, pulling him back in, kissing him softly.  
  
“Happy Dawning” Drifter echoed, and Shin had to stop himself from laughing.  
  
“Happy Dawning” He echoed back, smiling, chest warm, doubts momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
